Meant To Be
by Christal-R
Summary: Four months after his divorce with Gwen, Ethan is now free to win back Theresa...who is engaged to Jared Casey! Will Ethan get another chance at love with Theresa or will the bride to be make it to the altar?
1. Broken

This chapter used to be a prologue, but I've decided to make this chapter one.

**  
Chapter 1- Broken  
**

He couldn't sleep.

Despite the fact that Ethan Winthrop was dead tired from work, he couldn't seem to close his eyes.

Something was on his mind.

It was a dream that seemed hopeless yet he wished that it was real.

All he ever thought about was Theresa. He finally realized that she was indeed his real true love. Unfortunately, his hope of having another chance with her back slipped away through his fingers when he found out from Pilar that she left Harmony, never to be seen again.

Ethan was pained by this. Theresa had stepped out of his life forever.

How could he go on without her? How could he _live_ without her? His love for her was like the oxygen you breathe in. With Theresa gone, he felt as though he was about to die…

"Theresa…" Ethan murmured.

He turned to his alarm clock. It was 12:05 p.m. He was up late once again.

Ethan hasn't slept well in days but he didn't care. This wouldn't have happen if he listened to Theresa in the first place when she was telling him the truth all along. The truth about his wife, whom he thought was loyal and honest and wouldn't do anything to deceive him.

He was wrong.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

It happened two months ago when the tabloid editor J.T. Cornell exposed Gwen's darkest secret that she kept locked inside her for the past six years. She exposed his true paternity to the tabloids and framed Theresa for it so she could get another chance with Ethan.

Ethan, as usual, wouldn't believe a word that his ears heard, until he confronted his wife himself. After the unexpected meeting at the Blue Note, he called her to meet him at home. Not knowing that was going on, Gwen wondered apprehensively why Ethan cancelled their dinner plans.

It wasn't the night she thought would turn out to be.

At last Gwen arrived at home to see her husband with a cold look on his face. The confrontation began and it ended very ugly.

"How could you do this to me, Gwen?!" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry-

"You're sorry? Sorry?! Saying sorry to me doesn't fix the mess you created!"

Gwen saw something in his eyes that she never saw before. He was furious. Was he hurt? Of course he was. But he was angry most of all.

"I know, but please...Ethan…let me explain"

"Why should I believe any word that comes from your mouth?" Ethan said coldly.

"It's the truth, I swear" Gwen was almost in tears.

"It's nothing but lies, lies and more filthy lies! I can't believe that you would have done something like this. After all this time, Theresa was telling me the truth all along, hasn't she?"

"But Ethan…"

"Just answer the damn question. Has she been telling the truth? HAS SHE?!"

Ethan exploded with anger toward her as he threw a picture of himself and Gwen across the floor and the clinking sound was loud enough for any neighbor to hear.

"It's over Gwen!" said Ethan imploded. I want you to pack your things and get out of here. I want you out of my house and I certainly want you out of my life!"

That dark cloud of an unpleasant memory faded away from his mind. That evening haunted him but he swore to himself that he would not let it ruin his life.

Ethan sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was way past midnight now. He knew this for he had been up these late many nights before.

"I was such a fool…" he murmured. "A damn fool…."

A single teardrop trickled down his left cheek. He couldn't hold it in much longer; he had to let those tears flow out from a crying soul…

His meaning of life meant nothing…without her. It seemed pointless to live another day.

Ethan had his chance to be with her; now he couldn't ask for it back. You could either take it or lose it.

And he definitely lost it…

He clung to his pillow and buried his head into it. The softness of that pillow didn't bring much comfort to him, as it had been stained with overflowing tears as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. The Big Announcement

This chapter isn't my best one yet, but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your review, thanks.

**  
Chapter 2- The Big Announcement**

**  
Four months later_…_**

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in Harmony. Please stay in your seats and ensure that your seat belts are securely fastened. Thank you._

A female voice disappeared instantly from the speakers. Jared Casey who was sitting next at the little boy's right smiled down at him. "Did you hear that buddy? We're here"

"Well, almost. We're still in the sky." said Little Ethan.

Jared chuckled. "True. Let's check out the view"

"Okay," Little Ethan and Jared looked out the window to see the tiny houses below. Next to Jared was a beautiful brunette who had her eyes on the diamond ring on her finger.

_"I can't wait to everyone the great news." _she thought, smiling.

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had been away from Harmony for a while. Nobody knew where she went except for her mother and Whitney, her best friend. They both reluctantly agreed to keep Theresa's whereabouts a secret and would not force her to come home until she was good and ready.

Now she was ready to return to Harmony with one thing in mind. She was going to marry Jared, the one man who made her feel loved. A few months back, she confronted Ethan and told him that it was over between them. As heartbreaking as it was back then, Theresa knew that Ethan would never leave Gwen to be with her; even if there was only one thing that could bring Theresa's dream to a reality, she couldn't bear to risk it.

Day after day, she would plan a plot to bring herself and Ethan together. Not matter how hard she tried to win her one and only true love, his answer was always the same.

"Theresa, I can't...I'm a married man for god's sake!"

Excuses, excuses, excuses. At least, Theresa knew what he was about. His marriage vows are his top priority, not Theresa's heart. What's worst was that Gwen took Theresa's daughter Jane away from her. Sweet innocent little baby Jane, her own flesh and blood! She couldn't believe that Ethan would help Gwen through this cruel act. She hated him for that but...why did she chase after him anyway? Why would she threw herself to a married man? Why was she so convinced that in the end, Ethan, Little Ethan and Jane would all become one, happy family with her?

Could it be love? Or selfishness? Or maybe both?

Theresa's head was spinning with thoughts of Ethan. She couldn't go on like this. Somehow, they must be banished forever. She promised herself that she will move on for the better and now she has...with Jared.

"Couldn't take your eyes off of it, can you?"

"How can I?" asked Theresa. "It's beautiful."

"I'm really glad you like it Tess" said Jared.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" said Theresa with a grin on her face. She held her hand onto his. "And I love you"

"I love you too" said Jared. He leaned toward Theresa and kissed her.

Theresa smiled softly. She hasn't been this happy in a long time. She was glad that she went to the Bahamas with him and hasn't regret it one bit.

"I can't wait until we're declared husband and wife."

"Then let's get marry now."

"On a plane?"

"Or at the runway," Theresa joked.

Jared laughed. "Tess, you're nuts."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just nuts over a fact that I'm going to marry the sweetest…smartest…handsome man in the world."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that", said Jared, grinning.

Soon, the plane descended slowly and then the screeching of the wheels which meant that it landed at last.

"Mom! Jared! We're here!" said Little Ethan.

"All right!"

"We're home!" said Theresa. _"Yep. Home sweet home at last"_

_

* * *

_  
"Mama!" 

"Mija!"

Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald had an unexpected surprise on her doorstep. It was her daughter, with luggage in hand, waiting to be greeted.

"Oh Theresa, I've missed you so much" said Pilar, almost in tears as she hugged her.

"I missed you too Mama", said Theresa.

Pilar turned to greet her grandson and Jared who came behind her. "Hello, you two!" It's so great to see you all back!" She gave Jared a hug.

"Yeah, it sure is" said Jared.

"Grandma!" Little Ethan's eyes lit up with glee as he hugged her.

Pilar gave him a kiss on this cheek. "Hello sweetheart, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I had a blast! We took loads of pictures and I have them right here."

"Well, why don't you show me later at dinner?"

"That sounds like a great idea" said Theresa. "We're not taking up space tonight, are we?

"What? Don't be silly! Your siblings will be so happy to see you!"

"Just don't tell them that I'm here. I want to make it a surprise."

"And oh, what a surprise that will be!" Pilar sighed happily. "Welcome home my child."

"Thanks Mama" said Theresa and hugged her mother tight. She was finally home where she belonged.

The Lopez-Fitzgerald family gathered for dinner later that night. The atmosphere was filled with constant laughter and joy and the smell of the Mexican food was divine. Like her mother, Theresa's siblings Luis, Miguel and Paloma were thrilled when they saw her along with Little Ethan and Jared. Pilar worked so hard to make that night memorable and Theresa couldn't ask for anything better.

"So, what's new with you guys while I was gone?" asked Theresa, eagered to hear the news that the siblings may have to share.

"Well, to make my story short," Luis started. "You are going to be an aunt".

"What?!" Theresa's eyes were widen with excitement.

"I knew that would be your reaction," Luis laughed.

"You and Sheridan are expecting a child?"

"That's right," said Luis, who was proud to become a father.

"This is great! Congratulations", said Jared.

"Yes, congrats to you both!" Theresa joined in.

"Thank you", said Luis, smiling broadly.

"How's Sheridan by the way?" Theresa asked.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. I'll pay you guys a visit tomorrow"

"All right, I'll tell Sheridan. She will like that a lot"

Theresa smiled and nodded. "And what about you guys?" Her eyes were on Miguel and Paloma.

"Well, there's not much to say really," said Miguel, helping himself with another taco. "Ever since Kay and I got back together, everything was just fantastic. Being with her and our little girl was like a dream come true for me."

Theresa knew exactly what he meant. Miguel was away for a year searching for Charity whom he was in love with. But then he knew that it was over between them so he came back to Harmony, pleading to Kay for another chance at love and to be a better father to Maria. Now they're back together and their relationship was stronger than ever.

"I'm very happy for you Miguel," said Theresa. "Paloma, what's your story?"

"It's nothing exciting", said Paloma, taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"Riiiiiight", said Luis and Miguel in unison. They looked at one another, grinning.

"Oh stop it, you two," said Pilar.

Theresa and Jared exchanged looks and then turned to Miguel and Luis, who seemed to know something more than just 'nothing exciting' to Paloma's words.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked Jared, who was just as puzzled as Theresa.

"Paloma has a cruuussshhhhh", said Miguel in a sing-a-long tone.

"Will you shut up?" said Paloma, glaring at him.

"What?" said Miguel, trying to look innocent. "I'm just telling them like it is. Why are you denying it?"

Theresa turned to her younger sibling whose cheeks are now blushing red. "You like someone? Who?"

"It's no-

"It's Chief Bennett's son" Luis finished.

"Luis!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't kill me!" Luis waved his hands against his face like a shield to protect him from Paloma's wrath.

"You like Noah Bennett?" Theresa was surprised to hear that her sister liked Kay's and her close friend Jessica's older brother.

Paloma forced an answer. "Yes…"

"Well, here ya have it," said Luis.

Jared shook his head and chuckled. "You guys are something else, you know that?"

"We're just being happy for our little sister, that's all." Miguel assured him.

"More like torture if you ask me", Paloma mumbled.

"Look Paloma, Luis and I have nothing against you being interesting in the guy"

"Yeah" Luis agreed. "Can you just let us be happy for you?

"Instead of going after our heads?"

"Yeah that's.…what?" Luis' made an "oh, please don't do that" look.

Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing, even Paloma.

"Okay, okay…fine", Paloma said at last. "As long as you two stop fooling around and not embarrass me when I'm around him".

"We promise," Luis and Miguel said in unison.

Theresa rolled her eyes and shook her head. _"Brothers…"_

She felt a soft nudge on the shoulder. It was Jared.

"Hey," Her voice turned low when she spoke to him. "What is it?"

"You know what," He made a little gesture with his head, pointing to her family.

Theresa quickly understood what he meant. "Oh right," She was so busy listening to all the excitement in her family's life that she forgot to share her part of her own joyous news.

"Let's tell them now,"

"Yes let's," Jared cleared his throat before he project his voice. "Everyone," he started. "Theresa and I have an announcement to make."

There was silence at the table.

"What is it?" Pilar asked.

"Well, Jared and I…" Theresa had never imagined herself saying that. It had always been 'Ethan and I' but that was then. That dream that thought to be destined was now dead and buried.

"Come on Theresa, you're keeping us in suspense," said Paloma.

"Yeah, what is it you want to tell us?" Miguel asked.

"Okay," She wondered how her family would react to the news, especially her mother. She started off once more.

"Jared and I are getting married!"

Theresa got the results that she hoped for.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Wow!"

"Really? That's terrific, you guys!"

"Congratulations!"

The happy couple flashed their smiles across their faces. "Thank you!"

"Let's bring the champagne! Luis said aloud. He arose from his seat. "We've got something to celebrate!"

"There's one in the fridge, mijo" said Pilar.

Miguel got up from his seat as well. "I'll get the glasses,"

Luis returned with a bottle of the sparkling wine while Miguel fetched six champagne glasses from the cupboard and gave it to each person. Luis then uncorked the bottle and poured the golden coloured bubbly liquid into the each person's glass. When he was finished and got back to his seat, he remained standing and raised his glass.

"I would like to make a toast, if you don't mind."

"No, go right on ahead sir" said Jared, grinning.

"All right. To Theresa and Jared, may God bless you both on a wonderful journey of marriage filled with love and happiness. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The glasses clinked and the communication cycle among the family continued on.

_"This is my new life now," _Theresa thought as she took a sip._ "Soon, I'll start a real family with Jared and there's nothing that could keep me from being truly happy."  
_


	3. Flashback of the Past

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post more at least once a week. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! Thanks you so much for your time reading this.

**Chapter 3- Flashback of the Past  
**

Ethan was in his office the next morning, staring down at the load of paperwork that was laid in front of him. For some reason, he didn't feel like doing them.

All he wanted to do was just to be near her…to hold her…to touch her…

Theresa was like an addiction that was difficult to give up.

"Ethan…"

He could hear her calling his name. His office seemed to not exist anymore since her beautiful face was the only thing that he could lay his eyes on.

"Ethan…"

She was calling him to come to her.

"Ethan…"

He couldn't help but to stare at her. Ethan had never witness such beauty of an angel. His body was tempted him to go near Theresa.

But then a voice invaded his dream.

"Ethan? Ethan? Hello, anybody home?"

"Damnit, what is it?!" Ethan imploded.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" It was Chad.

Ethan snapped out of it and finally realized that Chad was in his office. He knew what he just did.

"Oh geez..." Ethan buried his face into his hands.

"_Way to go, Ethan. You've just made yourself look like an idiot,_" he thought.

"Chad, I'm so sorry."

"You're really had me worried about you back here."

"Yeah…sorry about that," Ethan sighed.

"It's okay," said Chad.

"Thanks man. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I just thought that we should, you know, talk."

"About?"

"You."

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." Chad repeated. "I mean we haven't talked in a while. You seemed so…distant."

Ethan knew the real reason why. Since the divorce, he was always alone, never wanted to talk to anyone. After work, he would take walks to the wharf. If not, he would be at home getting his paperwork done. But most of the time, he would be day dreaming about _her._

"Yeah well, I've been really busy," Ethan lied. He pointed to a stack of papers on his desk.

"See this? I've got work to do."

"I can see that, but are you going to let it control your life?"

Ethan dropped the pen from his hand onto his desk. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been working like crazy lately,"

"Well I have to do my job, you know"

Chad chuckled. "Boy, you sure are one heck of a workaholic."

"I still don't get where you're going with this." Ethan wondered in bewilderment.

"Ethan, when was the last time you went out?" Chad asked.

"_Why the hell would he want to know?" _Ethan thought.

"I haven't been out much." he said aloud. "Why?"

"Well, it's been a long time since we went out and have fun," said Chad. "Let's go to Club Sandy tonight. We'll make it a boys' night out. What do you say?"

Ethan grinned. "Sounds good, but I'm not interested."

"What?" Chad couldn't believe that his good buddy would turn him down like that.

"Come on man, it's Friday." he said.

"Uh….yeah, I know that."

"Then why you don't want to go?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Don't feel like it?" Chad was confused. Usually, they would hang out together on a Friday night. Now everything seemed to change. Even Ethan himself has changed.

"I don't understand."

"I'm hate to disappoint you like that but…I'm just not in the mood." said Ethan. He couldn't think of a good lie for Chad to actually buy it.

"I don't get it Ethan," said Chad, with his arms folded. "You were always up to it, you being outgoing and all. What has changed?"

"Nothing," said Ethan. "You make it seemed like saying no to you is a bad thing."

"I'm not saying that it is, okay? But you haven't given me a good reason."

"Well, I just did." said Ethan.

Chad was getting really annoyed by this. Why was Ethan acting so dumb?

"Come on man, what's with this strange behavior of yours?"

Ethan scoffed. "Excuse me, strange?"

"Don't give me that look 'cause you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's the way you've been acting." Chad shook his head. "This isn't like you man."

That fake grin Ethan tried to put on his face slowly turned into a frown; then let out a sigh. There was no use in pretending that everything was all right when he knew that it hasn't been. It just wasn't worth it.

"And I bet it's something to do with the way you snapped at me earlier." Chad was watching him carefully as if to try and read Ethan's mind. "Am I right?"

Ethan looked up at him, but said nothing.

"I knew it," said Chad. He may have gotten the pieces to Ethan's puzzle of life, only to put them together to solve the real mystery behind his buddy's odd behavior.

"I didn't say anything Chad," said Ethan.

"But still, you know that I'm right,"

Ethan finally admitted it. "Okay, you are…you're right. I haven't been myself lately."

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"I just couldn't stop thinking about her," Ethan said under his breath.

"Theresa?"

Ethan knocked his head twice gently onto the desk surface when he heard that name.

"I should have known," said Chad, feeling very sorry for Ethan. "It's obvious to see that you still love her."

Still love her? Ethan has never stopped loving Theresa, despite the fact that he was married to Gwen at the time. He tried to hide it, but his heart has overtaken his mind when it comes to love.

"I've always loved her Chad," His voice turned weak when he said this. He sounded as if he was about to cry. "And I'm such an idiot for letting her go."

"It's okay man, it's going to be alright," said Chad.

"Alright? Nothing is going to _be _alright, Chad. I've lost Theresa because of my stupidity and denial." Ethan sighed. "It's my entire fault. "I loved her and still I let her walk away."

He blamed himself for making Theresa's heart bleed with pain and brought ever pouring tears into her world. And that day, he remembered it well, was the last time he saw Theresa.

* * *

Theresa was having a press conference inside the Crane building. Ethan wondered what was on her mind that day when he saw the reporters, camera crew and photographers flowed in through the double doors like an army of ants searching for food.

Their food was a bit of news.

Everyone waited anxiously for Theresa to make her appearance. Ethan saw Chad at the last row of seats and sat next to him.

"Hey, you're here" said Chad.

"Yeah, I just came. Have you seen Theresa by any chance?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"I want to know what the heck is going on here."

"I do too and so does everyone else in this room,"

"Well, that's just great," Ethan sighed. "I tried reaching her by cell, but I kept getting voicemail."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough," said Chad.

Ethan looked around but there was no sign of Theresa anywhere. He checked her office earlier on but she wasn't here either. Where could she be?

"I wonder if her so-called _boyfriend_ knows where she is,"

"What was that Ethan?"

Ethan turned around to face a man he despised the most. Jared Casey.

"Oh, look who's here. It's that creep who has been working behind-the-scenes."

Jared scoffed and shook his head. "You're so unbelievable."

"Am I really?" said Ethan. "Well you did a pretty good job my friend, in planning all of this."

"Hey, it was Theresa's idea, not mine," Jared frowned.

"That's complete bull!" Ethan snapped. He was now on his feet.

Why would he believe anything Jared said?

"You know what Winthrop? It's just pointless in telling you anything if you just keep refusing to see the facts and the fact is that I wasn't involved in Theresa's intention for this press conference to be held!"

"Hey, stop it right now!" Chad came in between the two bitter enemies, stopping them from ripping each other's head off. "You guys are about to make a scene. Keep in mind that press is here or you'll find yourselves on the front page or worse yet, on live television."

"Tell that to Ethan," said Jared, coldly while glaring at the one he couldn't stand to be around.

Ethan chuckled. "What? I don't have any problems with the media whatsoever. You, on the other hand have something to hide, don't you?

Jared rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Here we go again,"

"Yes this again Jared," said Ethan. "You know what Theresa's up to, don't you?"

Jared was about to answer when he saw Valerie Davis, who was making her way up to the stage.

"It looks like it's starting right now." Jared smirked. "So your questions will soon be answered. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important call to make." He walked away.

"Come back here-"

"Hey man, that's enough!" Chad hissed as he grabbed Ethan's arm. "Now sit down and cool off."

Ethan didn't want to sit down. During that heated confrontation, he forgot that he was in a room that was now packed with people. He wanted to go and give Jared a piece of his mind. How Ethan wished to choke Jared with his own bare hands!

"Fine," Ethan mumbled. He followed Chad back to their seats.

Ethan was enraged. Jared knew what this is all about…what Theresa's intention was.  
_  
"He's involved in this,"_ Ethan thought. _"I just know it."_

"Good evening one and all," Valerie began. "And thank you all for coming,"

The crowd applauded.

"Why did Mrs. Crane planned this conference?" asked a male reporter.

"Well, I can't answer that," Valerie replied honestly.

"Does this have to do with the future of Crane Industries?" asked another male reporter.

"Yes it does," said Valerie. "But hold all of your questions for Mrs. Crane. She turned to the crowd and continued:

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further to do," she paused and smiled. "I gave you the CEO of Crane Industries. Mrs. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane."

The crowd applauded when a brunette woman came up the stage. She had on a grey suit and her hair up in a neat bun. Theresa nodded and smiled back at Valerie, who stood back and let her boss have the microphone. Meanwhile, in the audience, Ethan couldn't help but to be drawn by her indescribable beauty. She was just perfect. That's the word. Perfect.

Why would he be thinking this way? He's married to Gwen for crying out loud! Whatever happened to that man who said that marriage vows are meant to be sacred and cannot be broken?

That was the question that Ethan himself couldn't answer.

He has returned to the room, just in time to hear Theresa spoke.

"A special good evening," Theresa began saying. "To the staff and the workers of this prestigious company of all time, Crane Industries. To the members of the press, family, friends, all. I wish to express my thanks to you for coming here on such a short notice. I'm sure that most of you here are wondering why you're all here."

"Mrs. Crane, what was it like for you to work in this business for the past two years?" asked a female reporter.

"Working here has been a great ride for me," said Theresa. "I know that many years ago, this company hasn't got a good reputation since Alistair ran it. But up to this point in time, this company has been better than it was before. The employees here are very industrious and committed to their work. Many of them, have made a lot of sacrifices and because of that, this company wouldn't have been the way it is today."

The clapping sound echoed the whole room.

"I think you guys deserve a round of applause, don't you? A big grin was spread across her face. "You are the major contributors to this company and the bottom line is that Crane Industries would be nothing without you!"

The audience, especially the staff was in euphoria as they whooped and clapped like they were in a celebration that was like no other.

Theresa couldn't help but to grin and sighed happily.

"Okay people, you can cool it down now."

They laughed.

"Right, back to business," said Theresa, clearing her throat. "I'm here to make an announcement, a huge one actually. I've had some thoughts about it for a while now and I am very sure that Crane Industries will remain on top, no matter what decision I've made."

Chad turned to Ethan. "What do you think she's going to say?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know, Chad. But it sounded serious."

"Yeah it does," Chad agreed.

Theresa paused. Her eyes roamed to take sight of the crowd who were watching her, listening to her. They stopped at Jared who was standing by the door, winking at her. She saw it and as a response, she smiled back. Then her eyes ended up meeting Ethan's and suddenly her smile disappeared.

Ethan stared right back at her. Though it wasn't visible for all to see but there was a special connection between them. He has vibrating feeling inside of his stomach when their eyes met and he knew that Theresa must have felt it too. To his disappointment, she looked away from him and continued:

"I'm here to declare that I am now resigning from the position as CEO."

"What?!"

"No way!"

Ethan and Chad exchanged looks. They couldn't believe their ears.

Everyone in the room was like buzzing bees when they heard this and little discussions were made among them.

Is Theresa actually leaving the company?

The cameras were flashing like crazy. Millions of people were watching her live at home at that very moment. Reporters are asking her perhaps to be zillions of questions.

"Why are you resigning, Mrs. Crane?"

"What made you decide that?"

"I just thought that it was the right time to do so," said Theresa.

"Wouldn't you think that the future of Crane Industries will be jeopardized, now that you're stepping down?

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, it will remain on top no matter the decision I made."

"_No, she can't do this,"_ Ethan thought. _"She can't."_

"What are your plans for later in the future, Mrs. Crane?" asked a male reporter.

"As of now, I haven't really decided on that yet. I'm going to do some thinking then hopefully, I will decide where I will go from here."

Etan couldn't believe it. It's all happening so fast. First she met Jared at a club and made him a part of her world; now she's resigning from Crane? Now he has heard too much.

"Mr. Jared Casey is currently working for Crane?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"When did you hired him?"

"Around in the middle of July," she answered.

"The rumor has it that you two are going out. Is that true?"

"_I wish it's not…"_ Ethan thought.

"Yes, it's true." she answered.

Theresa looked across at Jared and smiled. Ethan turned to see Jared smiling back at her.

"_That bastard…" _

One of the reporters asked her what everyone else would ask her.

"So now that you're leaving Mrs. Crane, who will you be passing the torch to?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," said Chad.

"Yeah, me too," said Ethan, still in disbelief by the news.

The reporter continued. "Have you decided on that?"

"Yes I have and I've found the perfect person to do it," Theresa assured him. "The one who will do great in this position because for their dedication, never ending persistance and the willingness to help people to do better. These are the attributes that I admire most. Her voice was now filled with confidence. I have no doubt whatsoever that the _one_, who is here in this room will not be a disappointment to this company."

"I can't believe she's doing this." said Ethan.

"Neither have I, Ethan." said Chad.

Theresa continued: "This person, ladies and gentlemen, will indeed keep this ship sailing smoothly and keep it floating."

"So who is it, Mrs. Crane?"

"Who will be taking this position?"

This is it, the moment that everyone was waiting for.

"The person that I'm giving my position to is…" Theresa paused. "Chad Harris-Crane,"

The crowd was in awe.

"Chad?"

"Me?"

All eyes were now on the man who has gotten the biggest shock of his life.

And what a shock it was.

"Chad, can you come up here please?" Theresa was calling him up.

Chad was glued to his seat. He didn't move a muscle.

"Did she just…I mean she didn't…"

"Yeah, she…she called you man,"

Chad was in a total state of disbelief. So was Ethan.

"Come on up Chad," Theresa called.

Chad got up slowly. He didn't expect this, let alone be the person to run the greatest company in the world. The crowd applauded, but that didn't seem to calm his nerves! Finally, he got up the stage and was greeted with a hug from Theresa. She then leaned back to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are now looking at the new CEO of Crane Industries. Now, I'm going to pass this mike over to Mr. Harris-Crane and let him say a few words on this...shall I say a surprising offer? She smiled and gave Chad a moment to speak.

Ethan had a mix of emotions running through his brain. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

Ethan had absolutely no idea whether to be happy for Chad for being CEO, or angry that Jared has entered into Theresa's life, or saddened that Theresa might move away from Harmony, forever.

It was now all out in the open. Theresa was leaving the company which meant that she would never be in the same building with him again. He would never be close to her like his heart tempted him to and soon enough he would never see her again.

When Chad's speech has ended, he was full of smiles. That was a night for him to remember.

An unforgettable one at that.

Theresa and Chad hugged once again and were talking as the crowd cheered and clapped; the photographers took picture after picture of them. As Ethan looked on, he felt that he has lost everything already.

But why should he be feeling that way? He should be happy, right? Theresa will no longer be a threat to Ethan's marriage and his undenying feelings he has for her. Or so he thought.

* * *

Ethan has returned from a past recollection and his mind was now focusing on the present. He was in the office with his close friend Chad, who was trying to cheer him up.

But there was no Theresa in sight.

"Come on Ethan let's go to Club Sandy tonight," said Chad. "That could get your mind off things."

"I don't know-"

"Hey, I hate seeing you so gloomy." We should go out there and have fun. I refuse to take no for an answer."

Ethan laughed a bit. "Alright, alright. I'll go."

"You would? Really?"

"Yeah. I think I do need a break after all."

Chad smiled. "Good. I'll let you go back to work then," He was on his way out when he paused at the door.

"I'll see ya at eight, right?"

"You bet!"

Chad nodded and closed the door behind him.

So it was settled. Ethan and Chad will meet at Club Sandy tonight. Ethan couldn't see himself moving on without Theresa. But he has to let go of the thoughts of her.

For now.


	4. Club Sandy

I really hope you like this chapter. Please make your reviews and thanks so much for your time reading my story! Sorry for any inconvenience made due to the changes made to this chapter.

**  
**

**Chapter 4- Club Sandy**

Whitney Russell was lying on her couch, reading the new edition of _Essence._ She was now on a break from tour to spend more time with her family. She was turning through the pages when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Whitney answered.

"Hey Whit!"

"Theresa! How are you?"

"I'm great, you?

"Same here! Oh, it's so good to hear from you, I missed you so much.

"I missed you too. I have so much to tell you!"

"Yeah? What is it, tell me."

"Alright, but one question though…are you home?

"Uhh…yeah," Whitney laughed a bit. "Why?"

Then there was a knock on the window. Whitney turned and saw a woman with a cell phone in her ear, waving at her.

"That's why," said Theresa.

The two women started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Whitney exclaimed the minute she saw Theresa. She put the receiver down and rushed to the door and opened it.

"I can't believe you're here!" Whitney gave her best friend a big welcome hug.

"You better!" said Theresa and laughed.

"So wait, you called me on my front porch?"

"I sure did!"

"You're crazy!"

"Hey, what's wrong with giving a little surprise, huh?"

"Well, don't just stand here, come in." said Whitney with a smile.

Theresa entered as Whitney closed the door behind her.

Whitney and Theresa talked on the couch while eating a slice of the apple pie that Whitney made that day. The conversation was blissful, as their personal lives were brought up to one another.

"So, what was it like being famous?" Theresa asked. She was proud that Whitney has made her dream a reality.

"It wasn't that much of a big thing," said Whitney. "Well, not for me anyway."

"What? Come on, I'm sure it must have been a blast."

"Well, it is fun to perform in front of thousands of people."

"Not to mention that your album was a huge success!"

Whitney eyes lit with glee. "I know! I couldn't believe that I would make it this far."

"But you did." said Theresa. "And I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Who knows, maybe you'll win a Grammy."

Whitney laughed. "Whoa, hold on there. I doubt that will ever happen."

"You never know, you could."

"Yeah, maybe." said Whitney. "But enough about me, let's talk about you now. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." said Theresa. "Never been better."

"That's good. I mean, your mother and I were really worried about you and we know that you told us to not push you into coming back to Harmony."

Theresa nodded.

"But then weeks turned to months" Whitney continued. "I even checked on your mother to see how she was doing. We started talking about you and we were really worried by this length of time you were in the Bahamas with Little Ethan and Jared, that we thought that you've made your final decision...that you would never step foot back in Harmony ever again."

"Yeah, well…" Theresa signed. "What I've said back then...I'm really sorry to put you and Mama through this, to keep my secret from everyone. I was angry and it just came out, I never meant what I said."

"I was hoping you would come back home." said Whitney.

"Yeah," said Theresa. " I just needed a break, you know, to cool off."

Whitney nodded and smiled. "You are so lucky to have Jared, you know that?"

Theresa smiled also. "Yeah I am. I mean he convinced Chad to transfer him off to the Bahamas, just to be with me. I didn't want him to do that, but he insisted. I thought that was really sweet of him."

"So, did he come back with you?"

"Yes he did. Right now he's taking Little Ethan out for some ice cream."

"I'm sure they having lots of fun."

Theresa laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad you're happy," said Whitney. "That's what you deserve, happiness."

"Yeah, Jared truly makes me happy." Theresa took a glass of lemonade from the platter and took a sip.

"Unlike some man who claims that he loves me but won't leave his wife. What a fool I have been in chasing after him."

She couldn't understand why she believed in fate in the first place. It just wasn't meant to be.

Whitney hesitated for a moment as Theresa said this. "Look about Et…"

"I don't want to hear his name," Theresa interrupted her before she could finish.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it Whitney. It's bad enough as it is."

"But I thought…"

"I know you're worried about me not moving on without…you know who" She was about to say "Ethan" as if there was some curse would be cast on her if she spoke it.

"But I am, really I am. I believe that Jared and I could have a future together. In fact, I have something to tell you."

Whitney could see the excitement in Theresa's eyes. "It sounds big."

"It is, really really big." her best friend assured her.

"Alright then, what is it?" Whitney asked.

Theresa raised her left hand a bit to reveal a diamond ring. "I'm getting married!"

Whitney cried in excitement and gave Theresa a hug. "This is great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Whit!"

"Wow, this is amazing. I mean, Jared is a really great guy and he's good with Little Ethan…and oh Theresa, I'm so happy for you!"

"We have so much to plan," said Theresa, who usual spoke really fast whenever she was excited. "I mean we have stuff to think about dresses, who to invite, the cake, the flowers…"

"We'll get it all planned out, so don't you worry about that."

"You are going to be the matron of honor right?"

"Of course! After all, you were one for my wedding so I should return the favor."

Theresa laughed and sighed happily. "I can't believe it. Everything I've ever wanted is about to come true."

Whitney smiled, then she thought for a moment. She knew how Theresa was going through. For the past seven years, she kept pining for Ethan and Whitney would be there to comfort Theresa when she was heartbroken. She hated to witness the heartache and the pain that Ethan gave upon her.

But now she was happy and moving on with Jared.

"_At least I hope she is,"_ Whitney thought.

If only Theresa knew what happened while she was gone. Maybe things would have been different.

Or probably still be the same.

But what would Theresa do if she had found about the divorce? What would she do then?

"_Nah, forget it,"_ Whitney thought. _"Theresa has finally moved on. She's getting married to Jared soon and she seemed to be so hyped up about it, so I don't think I should bring it up. But on the other hand…"_

"Whitney? Are you okay?"

Whitney was back from her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm just happy for you, that's all." She smiled. "You know what? Let's go out and celebrate your proposal tonight, just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Theresa, grinning. _"What could be better?"_

* * *

Later that night, Ethan was at Club Sandy, a new restaurant and karaoke bar that had just opened a few weeks ago. It has a breathtaking view of the beach. He was waiting for Chad by the bar. He glanced at his watch. It was 7:56 p.m. 

_"He should be here any minute now,"_ he thought.

He came in ten minutes earlier, listening to the music playing the whole time. Ethan found himself singing along to the song that was playing near to the end:

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you__  
__I know you were right believing for so long_  
_I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

"Hey bro, long time no see."

Ethan turned to see a familiar face. It was his half-brother, Noah.

"Hey Noah."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure."

Noah sat down next to him.

"So what's up?" he asked

"Nothing much." said Ethan. "Just waiting for Chad. Yourself?"

"I just got out from work so I've decided to come here. By the way, you have a really good voice."

"Uhh...thanks. You heard me?"

Noah flashed out a grin. "I sure did. Care to sing it again on stage?"

"On stage?"

"Yeah, the karaoke is starting in an hour."

Ethan hesitated. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Spoilsport," Noah said under his breath.

Ethan laughed a bit. "If you want some entertainment, why not you go up here?"

"I would but I prefer to see someone else take the spotlight."

"You mean you've been up there?"

"Yeah and let me tell you. The crowd loved me!"

Ethan laughed. "That must have been some performance."

"It sure was!"

"Damn, too bad I've missed it."

"Don't worry though. Paloma recorded it so you can see it anytime."

"Sounds good."

Noah nodded. "It was really fun. You should give it a try."

Somehow Ethan wasn't in a mood to do anything fun. He felt like he could never be happy again.

"Maybe...maybe some other time, I guess."

"So, how are you holding up?" Noah asked. "With the divorce and all?"

"Not so great." Ethan admitted. "I mean I found out that my so-called wife was lying to me all these years. Theresa's gone because I broke her heart. So yeah, you can say that's pure hell for my part."

"Ouch...sorry to hear that."

Ethan sighed. "So Jane and I are alone now. I'm trying my hardest to be the best parent for my little girl's sake since I have no idea where Theresa is...so..."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No, I haven't heard from her since the night of the press conference."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sure she didn't intend on staying away for that long."

"Oh I'm sure of it. I was looking for Theresa, hoping that I could talk to her...I went to see Pilar and I asked for Theresa. She told me that she's never coming back and...she doesn't know where she went...and I found out that she took Little Ethan with her...my godson...I've treated him like he was my own son and..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't take more of the pain any longer.

"And what about Jared?" Noah asked.

Ethan scoffed. "How would I know? I bet he took them somewhere. I swear I could have...you know what...can we just drop this please?"

"Okay, I understand," said Noah. "I won't push you to it. But you want to talk, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Thanks," said Ethan.

"Hey guys," Chad finally arrived and sat next to him.

"Hey!" the brothers both said in unison.

"You guys won't mind if I hang around for a while, would you?" Noah asked.

"No, not at all." said Chad.

"It's fine with me," said Ethan.

Noah smiled. "Cool, thanks."

* * *

Theresa was her bedroom standing in front of a full-length mirror that reflected an image of herself wearing a pink halter top and a white floral skirt; her hair was in a long ponytail. 

"My, don't you look gorgeous," murmured a voice.

She turned to see Jared who couldn't helped himself but to stare at her. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Theresa smiled. "Thank you."

"I will miss you though," said Jared as he walked toward her.

"It's only for one night,"

"I know. But I'll miss watching you fall asleep in my arms."

"You know what makes me so attracted to you?" Theresa asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's that?"

"You're too sweet,"

Jared grinned. "Can you give a guy credit for treating his girl right?"

"Absolutely," said Theresa, with a smile. "Here's yours." Their lips met together in a kiss.

"Mmmm…that's a good one." said Jared.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah"

They both grinned, staring into each other's eyes."

"Well, I better go," said Theresa. "Whitney's waiting outside for me."

"Okay, hope you girls have a good time." said Jared.

"We will."

"I'll be awake until you get back." Jared stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "I love you Tess."

"I love you too Jared." said Theresa, smiling. She has never been this happy in a long time. "I'll see you when I get back."

Jared nodded and smiled. "I can't wait."

They kissed again and Jared walked Theresa out of the room.

* * *

The karaoke event finally began and has made a good start! A tourist was the first one to take the stage to sing _"Run to You"_ by Bryan Adams. When his song finally ended, the crowd applauded and whooped. 

"What was great!" exclaimed the man named Ricky. He was the guy who hosted and organized this exciting event. He was in a black suit and a purple tie. He has the cheeks of a chipmunk and his red hair was well-groomed. Ricky took the microphone from the guest and spoke.

"Give it up for George everyone!" The man named George waved to the crowd before he went back to his seat.

"Man, I gotta say that this event has made a great start, don't you?" said Ricky.

"Yeah!" The crowd clapped and cheered once more.

"Alright, the next person to come up here is Alex Jones and he'll perform for us "Amazed" by Lonestar.

Ethan smiled. "My favorite."

"Your favorite song, huh?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." That song brought him a special recollection that he could never forget.

"You know, it would such an amazement if I could sing 'Amazed' and ya'll be like...Oh my gosh, that was so amazing!"

The crowd laughed.

"But unfortunately, I can't even sing to save my life. So if you're planning to have a singer at your wedding, don't even bother asking me. You don't believe me? Then he turned his voice into a Michael Jackson-like voice. "My voice is bad, yeah bad, you know it! My voice is bad, yeah bad, you know it!"

There was laughter that filled the whole room.

"This guy's nuts!" Chad said.

"I know he is." Noah agreed, grinning.

Ricky cleared his throat. "See what I mean? So do me a favor and hire a professional."

The crowd burst out laughing. It just seemed so hard to stop!

"Anyway kids, back to the the show! said Ricky, chuckling a bit. "Alright, where's Alex Jones, calling for Alex Jones to come up."

Then a guy came up to the stage and whispered in Ricky's ear and left.

"An announcement here folks. We have just got a call from Alex Jones and he is unable to make it here. You know, stuff happens unexpected sometimes so that's understandable. Anyone who wants to take his place, can do so now."

"Take my brother!" yelled a voice.

"Noah, what are you doing?!" Ethan hissed.

"Hey, it's Noah the Saturday night rock star!" said Ricky. "Give him a special welcome back, everyone."

A light suddenly shined upon Ethan, Chad and Noah. Many faces of the crowd turned to where the beam of white light landed and applauded.

Noah smiled and waved to the crowd. He felt like a celebrity already. "Thank you."

"Are you back to sing again, pal?"

"No I'm not," said Noah. He pat Ethan on the shoulder with a devilish grin on his face. "But my brother here would like to sing."

Ethan was dumbfounded. "What?!"

"Hmmm..." said Ricky. "Well folks, what do you think of that?"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted.

"Alright, what the crowd wants, the crowd gets!"

Ethan's mind was racing with nervousness. He glared at Noah.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he hissed. "I said no!"

"What are you so worried about? It's going to be fun man," said Chad.

"Yeah, lighten up for once," said Noah.

Ethan let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Oh good grief!" _"Isn't that just great?" I came here for a night of relaxation and now it has come to this."_

"Come on up, don't be shy," Ricky said.

_"Great, it's just a perfect time to make a fool of myself." _Ethan got up from the bar stool. The claps echoed as he walked past the tables and got to the stage.

"So what's your name, buddy?" Ricky put the mike in front of Ethan's mouth to speak.

"Ethan Winthrop."

"So you're Noah's brother?" asked Ricky.

"Yes, half-brother."

"Ahhh...well, it's nice to meet you. Is this your first time in a karaoke?"

"Well, it's my first time doing a solo." Ethan laughed nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was in a quartet once, but that was a few years ago."

"So you've must have an experience for being on stage, right?"

"You can say that, yeah."

_"I swear Noah is a dead man when I'm through with this."_ Ethan thought.

"Nice! Well, no need to worry to be nervous,okay? said Ricky. "You just have to sing your heart out!

_"Right...like that's easy to do,"_

"Okay," Ethan said aloud and managed to make a fake smile.

Well, let's get it started, shall we?" Ricky was eagered to have the show going. "There you have it folks! Ethan will perform the song 'Amazed". Ricky gave Ethan the mike and whispered in his ear.

"Have fun buddy!" With that, he walked off the stage.

Ethan turned to look back at him. _"Fun?"_ That was not Ethan's idea of fun.

The crowd applauded. Ethan looked across at Chad and Noah who both gave him a thumbs up.

Everyone was looking at him. He has never done a solo before. Ethan felt his legs quivering with nervousness. He hoped that he hasn't forgot the lyrics as soon as the music started playing.

_"If I ever mess up, I'm going to kill Noah."_

Ethan was already on stage so he can't back down now even if he wanted to.

Behind Ethan, was the DJ for the night. He looked to be the same age as Noah with tight jherri curls. He put on his headphones and getting ready to play the next song.

Soon, the music began playing from the background. He remembered the tune so well. That song was playing when Ethan and Theresa had their first dance on the yacht. It was the best night he ever had. He wished that he could turn back time and dance with her again.

Ethan did what he never dreamt of doing.

He sang.

* * *

Whitney and Theresa arrived at the parking lot and came out from Whitney's Mercedes Benz. 

"Good, we're here at a good time," said Whitney. "The karaoke's on."

"Great!." said Theresa. She couldn't wait to check out the place that was rumored to gain popularity in just a few weeks. Imagine that! They were heading toward the entrance when Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. She heard music coming from inside.

That song...

Whitney turned back. "What's wrong?"

Theresa knew it so well. How could she forget?

That song...

Theresa's mind drifted off to the moment when Ethan took her to dinner on a private yacht that he reserved for the night. They were looking at the view of the moon from the railing. The moon was reflecting over the smooth ripples of the calm sea. It was a beautiful sight.

_"I really had a good time with you, Ethan."_

Ethan turned to face her._ "I'm glad you did. I enjoy spending this wonderful evening with you." _Ethan's blue eyes pierced into Theresa's brown hazel eyes and smiled.

Theresa's cheek flushed as he stroked her hair gently. She felt the butterflies fluttering around her stomach happily. She loved the way he made her feel.

Then a country song began to play from a stereo.

_"This is a nice song." _Theresa said, dreamily.

_"Yes, it is." _Ethan said in a low husky voice._ "Would you like to dance?"_

Theresa nodded._ "Yes I would."_

Ethan held out his hand and Theresa took it. They went to the back deck of the yacht and started to slow dance. The salty cool breeze blew softly in her hair. Theresa could feel the warmth radiating from Ethan's body, while drawn to the scent of his cologne...she felt his heart beating against hers. Theresa wished she could stay in his arms forever. Nothing could be more perfect than the moment they had shared as they danced under the twilight sky...

The thought of that night faded from Theresa's mind and was back at the parking lot facing Whitney, who wondered if Theresa indulged herself into another fantasy.

"Theresa? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It just...that song...it reminds me of..."

"You and Ethan?" Whitney finished.

"Yes it does," Theresa admitted. "But that's in the past." That was how it should be remained to be. The past.

"You looked like you've been put under a spell or something."

"It's nothing, really. Maybe that song has reminded of Ethan, and our night together. But it won't make any difference. I'm with Jared now and there's nothing that could ever come between us."

Theresa was very determined. There's nothing that could come between Jared and herself. Not even a song could change a thing.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Trust me, I do." Theresa beamed. "Come on, let's go inside."

Theresa and Whitney walked in to meet a huge crowd who apparently was watching the perfomer.

"Wow, that guy's really good." said Whitney.

"Yeah he's-"

Theresa's heart suddenly began to beat at a quick pace. Her stomach was turned upside down by what she saw. There on the stage was a handsome man she knew, with a microphone in hand, singing.

That song...

It was him.

Ethan sang with all the energy that he has got inside him. His voice blended with the music as he claimed the song as his own. He, Ethan Winthrop actually had fun under the spotlight! He was now at the last two lines of the first verse before he sang the chorus:

_I don't know who you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I want to spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Everything little thing that you do_  
_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As he ended the chorus, at the same time, he saw Theresa. The woman who has always been in his dreams. She was here, watching him from the back. Ethan paused for a second as he was about to start the second verse. Throughout the time he was singing, Ethan and Theresa had their eyes locked to one another.

Soon the song came to an end. The crowd cheered and applauded madly for the performance well done. It may be an enjoyable for them to hear, but for these two people who happened to be in the same place, that song made a special connection between to them.

They were standing apart from each other, staring in astonishment.

They met once again.


	5. All Or Nothing

Hey everyone, I'm back! I've been so busy these past few weeks but thanks for your patience. I'll try to post chapter 6 very soon. All I'm asking is for your patience. Thanks so much for your time reading this and I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please post a comment when you're done! That'll mean a lot to me! Thanks!

**Chapter 5- All or Nothing**

They couldn't take their eyes of each other. They were surprised by each other's presence let alone expecting to bump into each other, in a restaurant of all places.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Ethan, who didn't seem to grasp much of the attention he was receiving. Out of the audience, there was only one person he has his eyes on.

That person was Theresa.

"Hold on a minute here. Ethan's here?"

Theresa didn't respond to Whitney's question. It has been four months since she was away from Harmony and now she has return, to see Ethan, perhaps to be singing a song that brought up a memory of their beautiful night.

Could this be fate that was meant for this to happen?

"Come on Whitney," Theresa tried to make her eyes ignore the physical presence of an old flame.

"Let's go find our table."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes! I did, okay? Can we go now please?" said Theresa, tugging onto Whitney's arm. She wanted to be as far from him as possible. She could feel it, as her stomach turned, that Ethan saw her but she prayed to God that he hasn't.

"Yeah, okay let's go" said Whitney.

Theresa followed Whitney to meet the captain, who greeted them with a smile before he led him off to a table. He pulled out a chair for Whitney and did the same for Theresa. He asked them if they would like some wine and recommended the best one since it was a special occasion they were celebrating.

"Oh yes, they would be great," said Theresa.

"Thank you," said Whitney.

When the captain left, there was silence for a while. Theresa was staring down on her lap. Why was she so worried about Ethan who was in the same place where she was? Perhaps he came for a night out too?

"Well, that was some performance there, huh? Whitney began as she broke the silence. "Not that I didn't think it would be Ethan."

Theresa sighed. "Couldn't this night get any worse? What if he saw me?"

"Well, if he saw you, he saw you. You can't do anything about it."

"I was afraid you might say that."

"Look Theresa, if he does come over here then you should tell him off."

"See, that's the thing. No matter what I do, he'll always find a way to be part of my life. He's like a shadow that keeps haunting me. Plus, it seems like wherever I go, he would be there."

"It's not like that all the time," Whitney assured her.

"Yes it is like that, Whitney! Ethan's here. Explain that to me."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," said Whitney. "And even if it is, why are you so concerned about it? You've moved on, haven't you?

Maybe she has, otherwise she wouldn't have fled to the Bahamas in the first place.

"Yes I have, Whitney" Theresa answered.

"Then why worry? There's nothing that's going to spoil our night. Well, maybe I should say your night, since this is the reason why we're here." Whitney grinned.

Theresa grinned too. "Yeah that's right."

"Okay, so how about we don't talk about the past and think of the future?"

"I couldn't think of anything better than that," said Theresa, agreeing to the thought that the past should be left as it is. There would be no turning back.

The captain returned to their table with tray of two glasses filled with dark purple liquid and served them.

"Thank you," they would tell him as he placed a glass in front of them.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile and walked away.

Whitney rose up her glass. "There's a toast to you and the happiness to come."

Theresa smiled as she clinked her glass to Whitney's and took a sip.

"Theresa? Is that you?"

That voice made the girls turned to see Chad and Noah.

"Hey you guys!" Theresa got up and hugged them both. Chad then went over to greet his wife with a kiss.

"I can't believe you're back!" said Noah.

"I came in last night. I wanted to keep it as a surprise but I guess it's already spoilt!

"Are you kidding me? We're very surprised!" Chad exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's great seeing you too!"

"Yeah welcome home Theresa, " said Noah with a smile.

"Thank you Noah. It's good to be back," Theresa beamed.

"So how's Jared and Little Ethan?" Chad asked.

"They're doing just great," said Theresa.

"That's good to hear." He then let out a playful frustrated sigh. "I can't believe he didn't call me!"

"The surprise was my idea so I brought him up to it," said Theresa and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Everyone laughed.

"So, you girls are on a night out?" Noah asked.

"Yes we are," said Whitney. "But it's more than that. We're celebrating something very special."

"Yeah? Well please tell us," said Chad.

Whitney turned to Theresa. "Go ahead."

"Theresa grinned and wasted little time to make her news known. "Jared and I are getting married!"

"No way! This is so great!"

"Congratulations Theresa! I'm really happy for you!"

"You're what?"

That third voice came out from someone who doesn't sound happy about it. Everyone turned to see Ethan with a shocked look on his face.  
_  
"Oh god," _Theresa thought. Her heart was beating like crazy. So that gut feeling she had when she saw Ethan, proved her right. He saw her the whole time and now they were standing face to face since the night of the press conference.

"Don't tell me what I think I'm hearing," he croaked.

Theresa took in mind what Whitney said earlier. She has to tell him off. It's the only way that he would be out of her life for good.

"What do you think I said Ethan?" Theresa said indignantly.

"You can't marry him, Theresa."

Theresa let out a laugh. "Well, you're not my father so you can't tell me what to do."

"Theresa, look you've got to listen to me."

"Why should I, huh? To let you wreck my life again? I don't think so!"

"It's not like that…"

"Oh, well please enlighten me," said Theresa with a bit more sarcasm. "Cause this is not the time or place for me to argue!"

Ethan didn't know what to do or say next. But he knew that he had to talk to her. He couldn't let a minute of his time with her slip away.

"Can we talk outside in private, please?"

"No."

"Theresa…"

"Look man, she doesn't want to talk to you," said Chad coolly. "Let's just go, alright?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ethan said boldly.

"Ethan, you heard what she just said," said Noah. "Don't make things complicated."

"Who says I am?" Ethan asked. He turned back to Theresa. "I'm not leaving until we get things straightened out."

Before Theresa could say anything, he grabbed hold of her arm and marched her outside the grounds. There was no one around to disturb them now. There were just a few empty tables in that small area away from the crowd inside. The seas were heard rushing against the sand; the moon showed its face behind the dark clouds as it showered down the light to make the waters sparkle and the palm trees rustled against the breeze. That view was in no doubt, breathtaking.

Too bad the moment had to be spoilt.

For one night anyway.

Theresa finally got free of Ethan's grip. "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?!" she snapped.

"We need to talk Theresa," said Ethan. "And right now, I think it's the perfect time to do so."

"So you dragged me out here, for what?"

"Can't you just give me a minute to speak, please?"

"Sure, why not? Theresa said. "It's only 60 seconds of your time so the faster the times goes, the faster I'll get back with Whitney in no time."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Well, quit talking and say what you have to say because you're wasting my time."

Ethan sighed. _"It won't be that easy to get her to listen as I thought."_

Theresa folded her arms and said nothing.

Ethan looked back down at her. "I'm sure you've heard the news from Whitney."

Theresa blinked. "What news?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"What news Ethan?!" said Theresa. Her voice was filled with anger and annoyance.

"Gwen and I divorced."

Theresa swore her heart almost leaped out of her throat. "You…you what?"

"Gwen and I divorced." Ethan repeated. "Our marriage is over."

"But how…how come?" Theresa stammered. "I don't underst…."

"I found out Gwen and Rebecca's secret," said Ethan. "J.T. told me everything."

"J.T. Cornell?"

"That's the one."

Theresa couldn't believe it. Did it really happen?

"He was really here?"

"Yes he was," Ethan said truthfully. "Since after you left, J.T. came to Harmony and arranged meeting for me at the Blue Note. While we were there, he told me everything. He even showed me proof when I started to have the benefit of the doubt. But it was right there. Everything he told me was true."

Ethan's eyes gazed upon hers. Theresa said nothing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. Could he be lying just to get her alone with him? That thought drifted from her mind before he continued.

"After that happened, I confronted Gwen. Of course she denied it before she even confessed it all. I was furious. You had no idea how upset I was to find out that someone I loved would stab me in the back. Did it hurt? Yes it does, it hurt like hell Theresa! But then it didn't matter to me anymore. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was actually dying inside. I was in so much pain. It's not because of Gwen's betrayal; it's the fact that I was just too stupid to let you walk away!

Theresa turned and looked away from him. Tears slowly coming out of her eyes and she wiped them off with the back of her hand. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Theresa…" Ethan murmured. "I don't deserve to say this to you after all these years of heartache you've been through. But I do want you to know that I'm so sorry."

Theresa could tell in his voice, that he was about to cry. She wished that the tears could hold up for just a little while longer.

"Look at me…"

Theresa was staring down at the ground.

"Theresa, look at me please…"

Theresa found all she could muster and turned to face him again.

"You know I still love you," said Ethan, his hand stroking her left cheek. "With every fiber in my being. And I know still love me too."

Theresa's brain suddenly froze. She doesn't know what to do or say. She felt like the world was spinning around her as Ethan got too close. Much too close.

His chest was now against hers; his hand stroking her soft brunette hair and then his lips pressed against hers. Then the kiss got deeper and deeper; their tongues teasing playfully in each other's mouths. How one wished to stay in the other's arms forever.

But then Theresa pulled away from him, gasping for breath.

"No, Ethan…"

"Yes Theresa, your heart's telling you to give in,"

"No, Ethan stop!" Theresa's hands shoved him away before he came too close again. "Stop this, right now!"

"Why Theresa? You wanted this just as much as I do."

Theresa shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Theresa? I love you!" said Ethan

"You said so, but you didn't do anything about it."

"What are you talking about? I told you that my marriage with Gwen is over."

"And I'm glad that you've discovered what a lying bitch she is!"

"So what is this about, huh?"

"This is about me and what I want."

"I'm right here with you, Theresa. Isn't this what you want?"

Ethan couldn't tell if she was crying or she was scoffing.

"I thought it is."

Ethan's eyes were widen with disbelief. "Don't say that."

"I wanted someone who loves me and only me and accepts me in every way."

"I have done that!"

"Well, not with a married man!" Theresa snapped. "I wanted all or nothing."

"But this is different, times have changed. We can make it better."

Ethan tried to hold Theresa close, but then she pulled away yet again.

"Theresa, you don't...you don't mean what you said."

"Yes I do," said Theresa. "I'm not some Barbie doll that you can play around with, anytime you pleased. Damn it, I'm a human being!"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, really I am."

"So what?" Theresa laughed coldly. You think apologizing is going to heal the wounds of a broken heart?"

"No, not really…no," said Ethan.

"I've giving you everything I've got," said Theresa. "And what did it get? Pain? Tears? Long nights of loneliness?

Ethan couldn't think of what to do next.

"I was such a fool. Why did I even bother waiting for you to come back to me?"

"You love me Theresa," said Ethan.

"But love just isn't enough, is it?"

Ethan felt like his heart was about to be dropped into a dark pit that has no end.

"Jared loves me and he would always there when I needed him," said Theresa. "That's the kind of man I want to be with. That's the kind of man I want to marry one day."

"But he's not the one you want, is it? You know that I know, that I'm what you want."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have been like…" Theresa's eyes were staring at the ground once again. "If I had never believed in fate in the first place. That's the reason I've been so obsessed over you, right? I guess some things are just not really meant to be, huh?"

"Don't say that, please don't…" Ethan began.

"It's true. Every time we're together, something bad happens. They are a lot of signs that I was too blind to even see them! It's all clear to me now."

"Look, you're just thinking too much."

"Oh, am I? Then tell me, why are we so miserable? Why can't we be together?"

Ethan sighed and dropped his head in shame.

"It's my fault. I've the one who caused this whole mess. I know we can't turn back time, even though we want to. But we can change the future." Ethan held her hand. "We can have everything we dreamed of. You, me, Little Ethan and Jane. All four of us could make one happy family. You said you wanted all so there you have it. I may be a fool to let that chance slip away then but I'll be damned if I lose it again."

Theresa's tears were streaming out of her eyes. All that Ethan said, she took it all in. She felt weakened by his words.

"Theresa, please tell me you want our dream to come true. Tell me you still want it to happen."

"I…I do," Theresa managed to get the words out of her mouth. "I do want to have a family."

"Then we could. We can have it all. We…"

"No Ethan…"

"What? Ethan was confused. "Theresa, you just said that you wanted to have a family."

"I do want to…but you won't be in it."

Ethan felt like his heart was crushed in an instant. He wanted to make sure that she didn't meant what she said.

"Theresa, no…"

"It's over Ethan," said Theresa. Her voice quivered a bit. "It's over between us. It was over then and it still is."

"No…"

"My dream of a life with you is dead," said Theresa gravely. "Don't waste your time over this, Ethan. "It's not getting us anywhere."

Ethan refused to hear what his ears told him but his heart was taking more of the pain than it couldn't bear.

"Whitney's probably worried about me. I should go."

"Theresa, wait…"

"You had your chance, now it's too late," said Theresa, with tears now stained on her cheeks. "I'm with Jared and I will marry him. Don't try to make me change my mind 'cause I've already made it. It's up to you if you want to accept it or not but it's my decision so you have to live with it."

"Theresa…but I…you can't…" His head was spinning with thoughts. "I love you!"

There was silence among them. No one of them spoke a word.

"Goodbye." With that, Theresa turned away.

"Please, don't go…Theresa!"

Theresa was crying harder than she ever has in her life. "Could you do me a favor and give Jane a kiss goodnight for me? Tell her that Mommy loves her and I'll see her really soon." Theresa tried to gain control of her body before she went back inside.

"Theresa! Theresa! Come back! I love you!

To his misfortune, she didn't come back to him. He was left alone in the dark with a single tear escaping from his eye. Theresa was out of his life the moment she went through that door. His heart has to take it all, though he didn't want it to.

That she was gone.


	6. When Rival Meets Rival

Thank you again for your patience. I do hope you like this chapter. Please leave your reviews, that would mean alot to me. Thanks!!!

**Chapter 6- When Rival Meets Rival**

Three days later…

After breakfast, Ethan and his daughter Jane were in the living room, waiting for Jane's nanny to arrive. He loved spending time with his sweet little angel and would do all he could to be the best father to her. Since those few months after the divorce, he has gotten the dosage of what being a single parent was like, but that didn't stop him from fulfilling the responsibilities of a breadwinner. As the father and daughter lived together alone in a peaceful neighborhood, finding a home for them was one of the things that Ethan had surely accomplished.

The buying of the house came about when Ethan and Gwen discussed their plans about moving out from the B&B over the summer ago. Gwen's mother, Rebecca, wasn't that much help at all since 'something small' was not in her definition of a perfect home. Then one morning while Ethan was reading the morning paper, he read an ad of a house that was put up on sale. Ethan decided to check it out before this opportunity slipped away.

Ethan was driving through the streets searching until he came upon a house with a 'For Sale' outside of it. Ethan parked his car by the sidewalk and got out to check out the place. He found himself admiring an American Foursquare style house with a flagstone pathway leading to it. He knew then that it was the kind of house that he was looking for. He contacted the person who was selling the house and arranged a meeting with him.

The next day came and he met a man who gave him a tour around the property. They went through the inside of house before they got to the backyard. When it was time to step out into the backyard, there was a small garden and two orchard trees which were parallel to the other. That would be a great place to hang the hammock.

_"And I could have a sandbox here for Jane to play in,"_ he said.

_"Yes definitely,"_ said the man. _"You can have it right by the tree if you like,"_

Ethan nodded and thanked him for the tour as he shook his man.

_"I'm glad to be of help to your Mr. Winthrop,"_

Then after that meeting, he brought Gwen along with him as the man gave her a tour with Ethan looking on.

_"I think it's absolutely perfect!"_ she said.

The house suits the family well and what was best part was that the price was reasonable compared to the others they have seen.

So it was settled. They made an agreement.

Ethan bought the house three months later much to Rebecca's disapproval. Ethan absolutely adored it and he knew then that he found the house of his dreams.

* * *

Ethan and his daughter were on the couch, playing a game of peek-a-boo. Jane couldn't stop smiling and let out a cute laugh. Her daddy was so goofy. 

Ethan laughed. "You love that, don't you sweetie?"

He lifted Jane up and let her sit on his lap. "So what shall we do now, hmm? Do you want to play another game?"

Then the fun was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be your nanny," said Ethan. With Jane in his arms, he went to answer the door and greeted a blonde woman.

"Good morning Mr. Winthrop,"

"Good morning Emily,"

"Hello there Jane," Emily said sweetly to the girl. "Happy to see me?"

"Of course she is," said Ethan as he turned to an adorable two year old. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Jane made a playful grin as a response to her daddy's answer.

Ethan and Emily laughed.

"See?"

"Yep, looks like she really is!"

Ethan went aside for Emily to enter and closed the door.

Emily Conover was a vibrant woman in her early twenties. For someone who has a strong passion for children, she would visit the children's hospital every Saturdays for storytelling and just to volunteer to lend a helping hand with the youths. She loved what she does and was proud of it, even if there wasn't any reward attached to it. You can call her to look after the children anytime. She would surely be there.

Ethan was glad that he found the right person for the job during his busy hours at work.

"Well she's all yours," said Ethan, handing Jane to Emily.

"We're going to have so much fun together, right sweetie?" Emily laughed as Jane made a bubbly grin.

"By the way, I brought the carrots yesterday," said Ethan.

"Oh good, then I shall make my special fruit punch today. She's gonna love it! It's a favorite to many kids I know."

"So I'm guessing it's a famous beverage, right?"

"Well they kept on asking me for it, so I guess it is. I should start a company one day," Emily joked.

"I could see hundreds of kids coming in and out of the stores like crazy,"

Emily laughed. "Well, wouldn't be a grand success."

"It sure would," Ethan grinned.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you something, Mr. Winthrop,"

"What is it?"

"Well, the other day when I was here, I was preparing Jane's lunch in the kitchen when I went to check on her. Somehow she ended up with a photo in her hand."

"Oh really?"

Emily nodded. "I didn't want her to damage it so I took it from her and that made her cry for almost the whole time."

Ethan looked upon Jane for a moment. "Were you being naughty?"

Emily grinned. "Not at all, I could assure you. But she seemed really attached to it as though she knew the person very well."

"Where is it now?" Ethan asked.

"In that drawer," Emily pointed to the drawer to the left side of the couch. Ethan opened it and saw the photo and took it out. It was a photo of Theresa.

"Is this the one?" Ethan asked. He showed it to Emily.

"Yep, that one."

As Ethan look at it again, tried to hide his frown with a grin the moment he had his eyes on a photo of a woman whom he could no longer have.

"May I ask who it is?"

"It's Jane's mother," said Ethan.

"Oh really? Emily was intrigued by this discovery. "I should have guessed it."

"But the thing is that she hasn't seen her mother in almost three years."

"So where is her mother now?"

"I don't have a clue," said Ethan. "It's a long story…"  
_  
"And a complicated one too."  
_  
"Well, I'm sure that must have been hard for you," said Emily. "It's never easy to undertake so many roles and responsibilities that a child expects from you."

"I know," Ethan nodded in agreement. "It's tough but I guess I have to live with it, one way or another." He shrugged. "That's life, right?"

Then something was ringing. Ethan excused himself as he reached for his cellphone in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, Chad here."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I can meet you around midday, say in my office?"

"Yeah sure, I'll drop by. What is this about by the way?

"I'll tell you when you get there. So I'll see ya then."

"Alright, later."

He hung up and turned to the girls. "Well, time for me to head out."

"Okay," said Emily. "Say goodbye to daddy, Jane."

Ethan gave Jane a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you when I get back, okay sweetheart? Be good now."

Emily grinned. "Don't worry, she will! Have a good day at work, Mr. Winthrop."

"I'll try and please call me Ethan."

Emily smiled and nodded. "So, are you going to hold on to this?"

She was referring to the photo that Ethan was still holding.

"Yeah I think I will," said Ethan, smiling a bit. He went to put on his black jacket that was resting on a couch, grabbed his briefcase, said his goodbyes to Emily and Jane and headed out the door.

His eyes couldn't help but to gaze upon the photo of Theresa once again. Ethan was continually haunted by an object of reflection that could recall his past life with her. As he slipped it into his shirt pocket, he knew that a single photo could never bring back happiness to him. But Ethan held it close to his heart and sighed as he head for his car.

* * *

Jared was walking through the corridors of Crane Industries, smiling away. It was good to be back. He had met with Chad over the weekend and he agreed to take him back into the company.  
_  
"This is where you belong."_ Chad smiled. _"Welcome back!"_

His first day back went well…so far so good. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin it. But there was one reason for his happy mood besides working in his old office again. He was a happily married man.

Or should I say a man who was happily_ engaged_?

But he liked the _happily married_ part best.

And that's what he'll soon be in a few months time.

"_I'm so lucky to have Tess," _he beamed._ "I can't wait 'til we get to that altar."_

He couldn't wait for that day to arrive. Where they would say their vows to one another and in the end, to be declared as husband and wife.  
_  
"I'm going to make you so happy Tess. Everything will be perfect just like you have always dreamt of."_

Jared smiled dreamily. He was very excited by the thought of that special day that could turn his life around. As he turned to make a corner, he bumped into someone and he almost fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jared snapped.

"What? You bumped right into me!" the man imploded in disbelief.

Jared turned around and made a frown at the person, whom he hasn't seen let alone heard in months. The man whom he despised the most ever since the day they met and ever since he was a threat to his relationship to Theresa.

"Ethan…" Jared scoffed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Ethan wasn't that much surprised to see him either. He knew that he would meet him sooner or later.

"You know what? Just save it, okay?" Ethan stepped aside and went his way.

"What? No 'welcome back to Harmony' for me?" Jared asked, sarcastically. "I think that's kinda rude, don't you think?"

Ethan stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jared again.

"Well, you don't need one from me," he said coldly.

"Alright, fine. If it was Tess on the other hand, you would be gladly to make her feel more at home, wouldn't you?"

Ethan was getting annoyed. "If you're referring to Theres-"

"Yes, _Theresa._ Who do you think I was talking about?"

"Then you should get used to calling by her real name. And to think that she's actually marrying you."

So, you've heard?" Jared smirked.

"Yes I've heard. I was in Club Sandy when I happen to hear the news."

"Well, any congratulations in order?"

"You wish…"

Jared laughed. "I figured you might say that."

"You know very well that I don't like the sound of this," said Ethan. "Not one bit."

"You don't like anything pertaining Tess and me."

"It's Theresa!"

"Well, she's Tess to me."

"You listen here buddy and you better listen well because I've got a bit of news for you. See this so-called fantasy of yours with 'Tess'? It isn't going to last."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" said Jared, indignantly.

Ethan smirked. "Let's say that things wouldn't be as how you planned it."

Jared paused for a moment. How Ethan wanted to take him down and squash him like a bug! There's no way he would let him do that. Not Jared Casey! He'll show him…and indeed he would.  
So then he made his comeback.

"I see. So, you're saying that I could end up being a loser like _you_?

Ethan frowned.

"If that's what you're thinking Ethan, then you're wrong my friend."

"Don't you even-"

"And now I've thought of it, I found this to be quite true, especially how you've treated Tess all these years."

"You better watch your mouth, man-"

"Or what?" Jared cut in. "Punch me? He used his two hands, beckoning him to come close as he continued to mock Ethan, just to make his blood boil.

"Go ahead, come on. Come on man, give me a one-two!"

Ethan glanced on his watch. "Wow, look at the time. And you've wasted how much?" He looked from Jared to his watch to make sure that he traced the right time.

"Approximately…oh my goodness, it's three minutes. _Three minutes?_ I should be enjoying my chocolate chip muffins by now. Funny how time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

Jared glared at him. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Look, don't you have work to do in your little office?"

"I was in my way back actually, until I meet you here."

"Really now? Well, I'll tell you what. I'll stop wasting your time and you stop wasting mine…and just go on with our personal business and pretend this whole confrontation never happened."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," said Jared. "Looks like we're on the same page here."

"I guess we are."

"Alright Winthrop. I'll be happy to do so, but on one condition."

Ethan thought that he gave Jared what he wanted. What could he possibly want out of it?

"And that would be?"

"To leave my Tess alone."

Ethan chuckled. "Only that?"

"Yes,_ only that!"_ Jared snapped. "You better leave her alone!"

"I will always be a part of her life, Jared."

"As the godfather of her son maybe, but that doesn't mean otherwise. Unless…"

Jared paused and he just glared at him.

"Unless what, Jared? Speak up."

"Unless you're planning to use Little Ethan to get close to her." Jared finished.

That was when Ethan really had enough. He could feel the temper rising within him. His face turned purple and eyes lit with fury.

"You no good son of a bitch!" Ethan imploded and gave him a fierce punch to the face, making Jared fell hard to the floor in the process. Ethan could see the blood started oozing from Jared's nose as he passed a thumb to wipe it off.

"I would never do something so cruel...so manipulative!" Ethan began hotly. "I would never dream in the world to use him in any way. I love that little boy so much like he was my own son. If you ever try to hurt him, I swear to God, I'll rip your head off and you'll wished that you've never met me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You damn right!"

Jared laughed a bit. "When I'm through of you, I don't need to."

Suddenly without warning, Jared stood up briskly and tackled Ethan to the floor and then a fight ensued. A series of fists were exchanged to one another as if to tear each other apart. Out of nowhere, two security guards came to the scene and got the hold of both men before the hostility went any further. However, the guards had difficult trying to separate the two bitter men as Ethan and Jared struggled to get out of their strong arms that was locked tight around them.

"I'm not finished with you Jared!" Ethan roared.

"You listen right now! Leave Tess alone, you hear me? Stop interfering in her life!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!"

Chad came in between them with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, is someone's gonna give me an explanation for this?!"

"He started it!" Ethan and Jared exploded in unison.

Chad let out a frustrated sigh. "Why did I even bother to ask?"

"Look man, this guy you're looking at here is nuts!" Jared said hotly.

"You think you've seen it all, Jared? 'Cause you haven't seen nothing yet!" Ethan imploded.

"Hey, hey! Stop it, both of you!" Chad snapped. "I can't believe you guys are fighting again. This has to end right here, right now!"

Ethan and Jared exchanged looks of fury. They totally despise one other and couldn't stand to be in a same place.

"Let them go security," Chad commanded.

The security guards released the bitter men from their hold.

"Thank you," said Chad. "You may leave."

The guards nodded and went down through the corridor and made a corner until there was no sight of them.

"Ethan, I need to see you in my office now," said Chad. Ethan could sense that he was serious.

"I thought you said around midday," said Ethan.

"I know but since after what just happened, I have to reconsider the time. Your paperwork can wait. I need to see you, now."

"Alright, fine."

"Wait in the office for me, alright? I'll be there in a sec."

Ethan simply nodded and made his way through an empty corridor. He turned to see Chad and Jared talking before he started walking again. He caught sight of an elevator and pushed the button and waited. Then it made a dinging sound as a signal of its arrival as the doors slid open and Ethan stepped inside.  
_  
_Unaware of the cold eyes that were targeted to him, Jared was trying to calm himself down after the incident as Chad was being very coolly toward him.

_"He's not getting away with it,"_ Ethan thought. _"I'll make sure of it."_

He pushed a number button of a floor that would lead him to Chad's office and found himself glaring at Jared yet again with all of the hatred in him that kept stirring his mind like crazy.  
There was no way he would let Jared marry Theresa. He had no idea what to do, but he would do whatever it takes to stop the wedding.

And that was his promise.

It was the last time that cold look of Ethan's would be upon Jared as the doors slid across in front of him.


	7. Sheridan's Hope

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for that late post, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing this cause I will finish this story! This isn't my best chapter but please leave your comments. Thanks you all!

**Chapter 7 – Sheridan's Hope**

Theresa went grocery shopping with her sister-in-law Sheridan Crane. Her last visit to the cottage was relaxing as herself, Luis and Sheridan talked over tea. That morning, Sheridan called and asked her if she would like to go shopping with her and Theresa happily agreed and insisted that she would drove them to the supermarket.

Theresa and Sheridan finally arrived at the cottage, as they got out of Theresa's car and carried the bags into the kitchen.

"We're home, finally," said Sheridan, sighing happily.

"Yep," said Theresa.

"I'm really glad you came with me," said Sheridan, placing the last two bags on the counter.

"Well I'm happy that I get to spend time with my sister-in-law," Theresa grinned.

"Yeah that," said Sheridan. She took out a two plastic sealed container from one of the bags. In it revealed the fresh, plump and bright red fruits. "And for these!"

Theresa laughed. "Of course, thanks to me for finding the strawberries!"

"Now I can enjoy them with some Cool Whip," Sheridan beamed.

"Sounds like a tempting snack," said Theresa, grinning.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sheridan laughed.

Soon after the items are in storage, Theresa helped Sheridan in preparing lunch: Lasagne, along with the crispy salad. Theresa was shredding the lettuce on the cutting board while sensing the delicious smell that spreading throughout the kitchen. "Wow, that meat sauce smells divine."

"Sure does, doesn't it?" said Sheridan. "Makes you want to devour it all right now!"

"No doubt!"

Theresa dumped the shredded lettuce into the salad bowl and began tossing them with the carrots, tomatoes and purple cabbage.

"How's the salad coming along?" Sheridan asked.

"It's going well," said Theresa. "As a matter of fact, I'm almost done."

"Great! The meat sauce is ready."

"Alright! I'll give you a hand on that pasta and the cheese of course!"

* * *

Soon, the timer would struck to signal the time for the lasagna to be out from the oven. Theresa and Sheridan sat down to their meal and then started talking after they were done eating. 

"So, how everything?" said Sheridan. "With you and the boys?"

"Wonderful," said Theresa. "I'm very happy to have Jared in my life. I'm also very excited about the wedding!"

"Have you two booked the date yet?"

"Not yet. We're thinking about setting the date around springtime."

"Really? That's a perfect time."

"Isn't it? Spring to me, it's like the beginning of a new day. A new day for Jared and me. I think that it is a perfect time to have the wedding. That would mean so much."

"In what way do you mean?"

"The fact that he has done so much for me. I think that spring represents our love we share. He helps me out of that snow, that pain and loneliness, and warms me up with his love and tenderness that melt that ice completely, and gets rid of that coldness of the misery I had when I thought I have nothing left. And then, before I know it, my heart's starting to love again. It's like...I don't know...it's like a sweet pea in your garden then. When you thought it's been destroyed by the snow storm, it's still there. It survived through it all. But it couldn't do it on its own. It needs warmth. It needs caring. Most of all, it needs love. And the sun, it saved that little flower, who was crying to be reached out to. That sun has done nothing but to give the strength to make it bloom again and that's what Jared did. He gave me the strength to love again. He's my shining sun. And he still is."

Sheridan was utterly amazed by Theresa's words. She was about to speak but then hesitated.

"Wow…I…I never thought you felt about him that way."

"I do, Sheridan. You have no idea how much he means to me."

Sheridan paused for a minute. Has Theresa really moved on? She remembered that day before Theresa came back to Harmony, was that day she spoke to Ethan. He looked awfully miserable all because he was lost…lost in a tunnel and couldn't find his way out.

Only Theresa's love could guide him out of his misery…

"Sheridan?"

Sheridan returned from her mind to the kitchen. "Huh? What is it?"

"I was asking if you want me to wash the dishes for you."

"Oh, no it's okay. You've done a lot for me already. I don't want to wear you out."

Theresa laughed. "It's no trouble, really."

"Alright, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Theresa got up and took the dishes from the table and brought then to the sink. Sheridan watched her as Theresa began making the foam from the dishwashing liquid and began wondering about what she told her just now. She had to ask her. Sheridan got up from the table and stood by Theresa.

"Theresa?"

"Yeah, Sheridan?"

"Have you spoke to Ethan recently since after you returned?"

Theresa thought for a moment of that night of the karaoke bar when she saw Ethan, singing a song they both knew of.

"You could say that," she said grimly. "Wasn't really much of a talk, it's more of an argument you could say."

"About?"

"Jared, of course. And my engagement to him."

"When did this happen?"

"Last Friday night at Club Sandy," said Theresa.

"Was Jared there?"

"No he wasn't. Thank God for that too, otherwise that would be trouble right there."

"So Ethan already knew that you're back in town?"

"Well, he found out when he saw me there, so yeah he knew. I was surprise to see him there myself."

"And that's when this whole thing started," Sheridan put in.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a celebration of my engagement. It was Whitney's idea and we went there just to have a good time. And then Ethan, he…he came out of nowhere and dragged me outside just to get me to talk to him. Chad and Noah were also there, to make the situation more worse than it has."

"So, when you two were alone, what did Ethan tell you?" Sheridan asked.

"It doesn't matter now," said Theresa. She placed the last glass, now sparkling clean onto the dish rack and turned off the faucet.

"It's funny how you would give up Ethan like that. You were always a fighter when it comes to winning back Ethan's love."

"Well, that side of me doesn't exist anymore. I've changed."

"But didn't Ethan poured out his heart to you that night, telling you how sorry he is?"

"Yes, he did."

"But what?"

"I'm not buying any of it."

Sheridan couldn't believe what Theresa was telling her. "Why?"

"Because he no longer has a place in my heart."

"He made a mistake-"

"Yeah, like that's an excuse. You have any idea how many times I've pleaded him to listen to his heart? But he chose to ignore it."

"He was only honoring his vows and-"

"Well, that's his choice to stay with Gwen in the first place! I've made my choice to marry Jared and I'm going to stick by it!"

That was Theresa got a response. And a shocking one at that. What she never imagined a dear friend would say.

"So this is all part of revenge," said Sheridan, coldly.

Theresa was utterly in disbelief. How could Sheridan, such a caring sympathetic woman would say something like that?

"W-wait, what are you talk-"

"He has hurt you," Sheridan cut in before Theresa finished. "And now you found a way to hurt him back, is that it?"

"I wasn't looking for revenge! My God, what makes you think that way?!"

"I've seen him day after day after day, said Sheridan coldly. "You should have seen him, he was downright miserable. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. I was there, having to bringing him back up again for weeks. For crying out loud, he's being a single parent to Jane now ever since he kicked Gwen out of the house and I had to help find a nanny for him. If I wasn't there when Ethan needed a shoulder to cry on, I don't know what state he'll be in right now and I sure as hell wouldn't want to even think about it!"

"You have no idea how I have to suffer when he chose to be with Gwen. That hurt me deeply, like a dagger that stabbed me right in the heart!"

"Ethan's hurt too!" Sheridan snapped.

"Well he created it all himself!" Theresa imploded. "Don't blame me for the decision he made!"

They both paused. Glaring at one another, but then after they had calmed down a bit, Sheridan began to sigh and covered his face with her hands.

"What was I thinking? What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Sheridan, I'm so sorry," said Theresa, apologetically.

"No Theresa, I'm the one who is sorry," said Sheridan. She looked up at her. "I never meant to snap at you like that. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Well, I shouldn't of let this gone further; especially now when you have a baby on the way."

"I guess I have brought up stress upon myself…" Sheridan sighed.

"Even so, I couldn't let you risk losing a child because of me," Theresa frowned

"It's not your fault, okay? Don't you ever blame yourself for something you didn't do,"

Just then, Theresa burst into tears. She couldn't hold them up much longer, even if she tried. Sheridan wrapped her in her arms in an embrace.

"Why do I have to go through this pain all this years? Theresa cried. "Why can't I just be happy? What have I done to deserve this?"

"You have done nothing," said Sheridan cooed.

"Then why do I feel like my world's falling apart?"

"I know exactly how you feel, cause I've been there." Sheridan let her go and walked away. Theresa followed her to the living room, wiping the tears away, and spotted her looking through the window.

"Sheridan?"

She didn't answer her. There was silence between them. Before Theresa could say anything, Sheridan finally spoke.

"I felt the same way when I lost Marty. When I heard the news that he was dead, I thought that I felt part of me died in an instant. At times, I wondered why, why did it happened? I would blame Luis for my little boy being gone."

"Sheridan…"

"I completely snapped out of it, I was only looking for someone to blame for Marty's death. Yes I do blame my father and Beth for this. But I also blamed your brother…because he promised me that he would bring our son home safely."

"I know he wanted Marty back home, just as badly as you do," said Theresa with much sympathy in her words.

Sheridan nodded. "I knew that, I still blamed him anyway."

Those last words sounded like she was about to break down and cry. "Through all those risks he took for me and Marty, I just snapped and cut Luis off my life. I pushed him away because I was tormented by the fact that I couldn't hold my little boy in my arms! I was bitter, I was anger. I even lashed out at Luis by not fulfilling his promise. But the thing is that it didn't bring me what I want. My anger toward him, the tears I've poured out all those days and nights, that didn't bring me what I longed to have all these years. After all I went through, that didn't bring me back my Marty, my sweet little boy. And sometimes I wondered if it's really worth it."

Theresa said nothing.

"Before that train explosion even happened, Luis once convinced me that when he would bring back Marty to me, we would be a family again."

"But then you were married to Chris back then." Theresa spoke.

Sheridan sighed. "Yes, I was. If I had only knew that Luis is still alive and held captive by my father…maybe I wouldn't have married to Chris. Poor man, he tried his best to be such a good husband to me. He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. But I couldn't help it. Despite Marty's death, my love for Luis is still there. It never dies. I didn't want to let my feelings to interfere in our marriage. But…"

"You don't love Chris the same way you love Luis." Theresa finished.

"That's right," Sheridan turned to look at Theresa once again. "What you said is true. Luis and I have been through it all, through the tough times we had. But It's nothing compared to our son's death. But we've gone through that together. We're still thinking about Marty, even though he's not here with us, he's part of our hearts and will never be forgotten.

Theresa walked slowly toward and laid her hand on the shoulder.

"It's love that brought you throught this. No one could ever break that bond that you two shared let alone could tear you and Luis apart."

"Yes," said Sheridan. "Do you know I felt when I'm with Luis, my true love? I felt like my soul has finally renewed itself. I felt so alive than I've ever been in a long time. I have no doubt in my mind that he is definitely the man whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've realized now that Luis and I could conquer any obstacle that's coming our way. Now we can put up the pieces from where we left off and start building our future."

Theresa smiled and nodded.

"I had my chance to be with Luis and I took it," said Sheridan. "I never regretted it since. Not even now."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Theresa smiled.

"Theresa, I want to ask you a question" said Sheridan. "And I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay..." Theresa began to wonder what he wanted to know. "What is it?"

"Do you still love Ethan?"

"No," Theresa said, rather promptly.

"That was quite abrupt."

"You said to be honest, didn't you? I don't feel the same way about him. Not anymore, I've moved on."

"But he hasn't." Sheridan frowned.

"Well, that's just too bad. I didn't ask to come crying to me."

"Theresa, listen to me. I'm sure you probably don't want to show that you still do love him."

"Which I don't." Theresa assured her.

"But I've known you for as long as I can remember," said Sheridan. "Despite his marrige to Gwen, you still loved him. And I'm sure you do now."

Theresa couldn't take anymore of this. Ethan's out of her life. That's the way it's going to be.

"You even tried to get J.T. to prove that Gwen was the one who ruined Ethan's life, she continued. Didn't that mean something?"

"Of course it does," Theresa said. "But Ethan didn't believed me, until he heard it from J.T. himself."

"And now Ethan's free to be with you! Isn't that what you want?"

Theresa scoffed. "Does that matter? Cause it really doesn't."

"I know you've been hurt deeply. But you can start fresh with him."

"No, I don't want to do that!"

"Why? Why would you throw away your chance at happiness with him?"

"Because I don't-" Theresa paused and sighed. "Can we drop this, please? I really don't want to get into this. I don't want to put up any arguments with you, that's bound to cause stress to you and that could harm the baby."

"Okay, yeah you're right." said Sheridan. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I know you're very close to Ethan, even though you're not related to him by blood. You were just being a friend to him, just like you've been to me. Sometimes, things are not always how you wanted it to be, I guess. You just have to go with it."

Sheridan nodded but she still wasn't sure if Theresa actually meant it. That she already given up on Ethan. This wasn't the Theresa she knew from long ago. The woman who would give up on her dream that she was striving for.

"Wow, it's 1:20 already," said Theresa, looking at the clock. "I hate to leave like this, but I really have to go now. There's something important I have to do. So I'll see you later, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Sheridan and hugged her. "Thanks for shopping with me and for helping me with lunch. I appreciated that."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Theresa grinned. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a shout out!

Sheridan laughed. "I'll remember that."

Theresa went for her handbag on the couch and Sheridan walked her to the door.

"You are going to be okay, right?" Theresa asked, showing concern especially after what happened earlier.

Sheridan nodded. "Yes, I will. Don't worry about me."

"Alright."

"By the way, tell Jared I said hi."

"I will."

"Oh, and Theresa?"

"Yes?"

"About what I said earlier about me having another chance with Luis, I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I am Sheridan, I'm happy with Jared." Theresa reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Theresa, almost in disbelief. "I can't believe you ask me that."

"Sorry, I just...I just want you and Ethan to be happy and-"

"It's okay, I understand." said Theresa. "But I've moved on now. And far as Ethan goes...well...he has to find a way to move on too."

She couldn't imagined how Ethan could move on without her. Well, like she said, he has to find a way to do that. And do that he will.

"Well, drive safetly and thanks again." said Sheridan.

"You're very welcome and bye," With one last hug, Theresa went toward her car and then she droved out of the driveway. Sheridan stayed outside and watch her leave.

"Poor Ethan...poor Theresa." Sheridan told herself. "They've been through so much. I just hope that Ethan and Theresa will both end up happy. I'll be praying for both of them."

Soon, Theresa's car was out of sight and then Sheridan went back inside.

As she drove away along the road of Raven Hill Avenue, Theresa's thoughts were on that conversation she had with Sheridan. She wanted her to give Ethan another chance. But he has already gotten it but he refused to take it. So how could she do that if Ethan has hurt her so much?

But he did apologise for the pain he caused. And he still wanted to be a family with her and the children. That was her dream. A dream that was too good to come true.

But then there's Jared, a knight in shining armour who rescued her from drowning into a pool of misery. And now she's engaged to him.

Her mind was spinning with thoughts of those two men. But only one who would capture her heart.

_"This is crazy!"_ Theresa thought. _"I'm married to Jared. Ethan has to move on. He has to." Come on, f__ocus Theresa. Think about what you are about to do."  
_  
As she made a left turn, away from the peaceful neighborhood, she set her mind on something that she was planning to do since her return to Harmony.

And she wouldn't rest until she has gotten her wish.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, its been a while since I've updated this story lol. Sorry about that, I've been busy with college and all and I have been writing stories under a new Category now, well mostly lol. Now since Passions moved to Direct TV (which I'm sure you know that already) I'm starting to lose interest in it lol. Right now I don't have any ideas on the next chapter, so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. I'll try to write a new chapter as soon as I can, if you want me to, of course.

Thanks,

Christal.


	9. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N: So this story is back again...if anyone still remembers it lol. I never thought I would never update this again but last night I decided to fight through writer's block and eventually finish the chapter this morning lol.**

**I missed a lot from Passions since they moved…and now it's over...g****lad that Ethan and Theresa got together in the end lol.**

**Anyways, back to the story…enjoy and happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Can't Fight This Feeling**

Ethan was in Chad's office waiting for him. Whatever it was, it sounded serious.

He had a feeling he knew what it was going to be about.

But now he was about to get his answer as he heard the door opened and Chad appeared.

"You seriously need to let this go," Chad began as he folded his arms.

"He's no good Chad. I can feel it. I just know that he's a bad person."

"Oh great. Here we go again."

"I'm serious about this man. I have this gut feeling that he isn't good…"

"For Theresa?" Chad finished.

Ethan paused for a moment. "Yes for Theresa. I still don't think that she should marry him."

Chad made a light laugh and shook his head. "Well that's not your choice is it? It's Theresa's."

"Come on Chad. Don't tell me you're taking Jared's side in this."

"Well I think I should be considering the way you're acting last time at Club Sandy."

"I was upset! I was totally outrageous by the proposal!"

"Ethan, Theresa has moved…"

"No. I refused to believe that Theresa has really moved on without me." Ethan shook his head at the thought of Theresa being with another man. He couldn't stand the thought of her being without anyone else but him.

Not even Jared could take her heart. Ethan knew that he was the one for her. He turned to look at Chad.

"I would be forever damned if she has."

x-x-x-x

Theresa arrived at the Crane Industries a few hours later. She was happy to meet and greet many workers that she knew from her past experience of being the boss there. She really indeed missed working there.

After taking the elevator, she went through the long corridors in the hopes of finding the office that she was looking for.

"_You can do this Theresa. You can do this." _She thought.

She had to do this. So then she could finally have the life that she wanted.

x-x-x-x

"Well Ethan, I don't know what else to say to you."

Ethan sighed. "Chad if you know what I've between through for the past four months then you would understand."

"But the thing is that Theresa didn't do this to you. She didn't hurt you. You hurt yourself. _You _did this to yourself."

As much as he hated to hear this, Chad was right. That was definitely a slap to the face.

"Yeah," Ethan slowly nodded. "Yeah you're right. I was the one who let her go. I was the one who told her that she should move on and that she could not be with me. I'm an idiot."

He thought of all those times he had hurt her. All those times of denying his love for her. All of his words and actions were made out of ignorance and stupidity.

"I need your thoughts on something."

Chad's voice caught his attention as he got pulled away from his deep thoughts.

"Thoughts on what?" Ethan asked.

Chad went to his desk and pulled out something from a drawer.

"On Whitney's present," Chad replied, holding a small black rectangular box. "That's why I said to meet me here around midday since I know you'll be busy during morning hours. But since you're here I'll show it to you now. I bought it this morning."

Ethan took the box from him and opened it. It was a silver necklace.

"Wow, it's really beautiful," Ethan said.

Chad smiled. "Our anniversary is coming up soon and I had my eyes on this for quite some time. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I bet she will," said Ethan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"If Theresa had not left with Jared months ago, do you think…" he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stand being away from the woman he truly loved.

"Do you think things would have been different?" Ethan finished.

Chad wondered why he would ask such a question. But knowing Ethan he would find some way to get back with Theresa. One way or another.

He shrugged. "I don't know man. Maybe. Maybe not. But what I do know, that right now, Theresa is very happy with Jared. That's never going to change."

x-x-x-x

Ethan left Chad's office a few moments later. As he headed to his office, he was fuming in his mind. He refused to believe what Chad said. Jared could never loved Theresa like he could. He could never have that same spark like he would share with her.

He could take his thoughts off Theresa. He didn't think that he could.

But when he turned the doorknob and got inside, he stopped dead in a second.

He had actually thought he was seeing her ghost. He was wrong.

"Theresa?"

To his surprise, she was standing before him. The last time they met was three days ago at Club Sandy.

Theresa gathered up the courage to speak up. This was it.

"Ethan." She began, trying to calm herself down as her heart was beating madly.

He closed the door behind him. He turned to her. "What a surprise. I…I didn't expect to see you here."

Theresa cleared her throat. "Well I'm here for one reason…and one reason only."

"And that is?"

Theresa told herself to be strong. Of course she had the right to do this. Now that Gwen was no longer a boundary between them.

"I want to see my daughter," said Theresa. "I want to see Jane."

Ethan could see the love in her eyes. He knew that she missed Jane very much.

He nodded. "Would you like to see her tonight? Her nanny will be out by then so you can spend some quality time with her."

"Okay. I would like that very much. Thank you."

Theresa had to get out of this place as soon as possible. Just being alone with Ethan was giving her that vibe that something would most likely occur between them.

Why would she always expect the worst whenever she was with Ethan? Why would she worry about Ethan in the first place? She was happy about her life. She found another man who loved and eventually would be his wife.

"Theresa…" Ethan began with a sigh. "About that night in Club Sandy…"

"Look I don't want to talk about it, alright?" The last thing she wanted was for the memories of their encounter to haunt her.

"But I need to say this," Ethan insisted. He walked closer to her. "I know that I hurt you so many times. It kills me to see those tears coming from your eyes. I never meant to hurt you. I never had that intention to hurt you in any way…"

Her eyes were starting to sting her. She had to get out of here. Now.

"I have to go," she said quickly. She was desperate to get out of his office and away from him. She brushed past him but he grabbed her arm just in time. He spun her around to face him and soon their eyes connected with each other's. There was a definite spark between them. Neither of them could deny this.

That same spark radiated when they saw each other again for the first time in four months. It was there…and it certainly was now.

"I can't do this anymore," Ethan said in a low husky voice as he pulled her close to him. "I've lost you before. I'm not going to let this happen again."

Theresa felt her heart thumping. Her head was spinning. His mouth was getting closer to hers…

"No Ethan," she said, turning her head from him.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore," he told her softly in her ear.

Theresa felt her body shiver at the warmth of his breath against her ear. That was when she couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take this closure.

Theresa used her strength to break out of the hold.

"What I've told you last time I really meant it. I love Jared and I will marry him."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't." Ethan walked slowly up to her. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why's that Ethan?"

"Because you love me," Ethan said. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I can still see it in your eyes. That night when we talked…and now I see that look again."

Theresa stared at Ethan for a few moments. How could he be right about this? He was wrong. She was in love with someone else. He just had to accept that.

"What you saw was absolutely nothing," said Theresa, trying to fight the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Do you really think I would believe that?" Ethan asked. "Do you really think that after all these years that I would forget this connection we shared?"

"What we had Ethan...is no longer there."

Ethan placed another hand on the side of her head. "Really? Why don't we find out then?"

He was getting closer to her again. She would not allow him to get to her.

"No I will not do this!" Theresa cried as she shoved him away. "I will not let you come onto me. As far as I know there is no us and we'll never be together."

"Don't do this Theresa. I love you and you love me!"

"No I don't." Theresa shook her head as a tear came down freely on her cheek. "Not anymore."

She turned at her heel and went for the door. As she opened the door, the door got closed again a second later.

Ethan couldn't let her go. Just as she was about to leave, Ethan got there on time to push the door back in with one hand.

"Open the door Ethan," Theresa said, trying to sound forceful while at the same time trying to regain her composure.

Instead of fulfilling her wishes, Ethan locked the door much to her dismay. His body trapped her by the door. Theresa felt tried to ignore the scent of the cologne that could drown her any moment.

"You say that you don't love me anymore. Why don't we see to that, hm?"

Ethan gently spun Theresa around by the shoulder so she could face him. She hung her head low so he used his hands to cup her face and lifted it up to meet her eyes again.

"Something's there Theresa," he said, his voice turned husky and low. "We both know there is."

Her head was spinning. Her heart was throbbing as his blue eyes pierced through her brown eyes. She felt as if she had gotten paralyzed with just one look. She couldn't move.

No. She could not le this happen again. She's with Jared now.

"Eth…"

Her words were now lost as his mouth crushed against hers with all the passion he had.


End file.
